madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheSubtleHorizon/Mad Paintball Basics
This is my first blog post so ok! I will be talking about the systems of Mad Paintball if you need some advice! Well, here we go! Snipers: Lowest Health, Slow Speed, Medium Reload, Extreme Damage, Lowest Clip Size, Low Health Regen, Best Accuracy, and Slowest Shooting, has no damage decrease over range, and fires on paintball per shot. (Some of these Abilities may not apply to your sniper, such as Walt and Julie.) Shotgunners: Low Health, Fastest Speed, Slow Reload, High Damage, Small Ammo Clip, Medium Health Regen, Bad Accuracy, and Slow Shooting, has the fastest damage decrease over range, and fires muliple paintballs per shot. (Some of these Abilities may not apply to your shotgunner, such as Ben and Kat.) Riflers: Medium Health, Medium Speed, Meduim Reload, Medium Damage, Medium Ammo Clip, Medium Health Regen, Medium Accuracy, and Medium Shooting, has low damage decrease over range, and fires one paintball per shot. (Some of these Abilities may not apply to your rifler, such as Noob and Red.) Minigunners: Highest Health, Slowest Speed, Slowest Reload, Lowest Damage, Largest Ammo Clip, Highest Health Regen, Lowest Accuracy, and Fastest Shooting, has fast damage decrease over range, and fires one paintball per shot. (Some of these Abilities may not apply to your minigunner, such as Kelgo and Spike.) If you are fighting a certain type of gunner here is the best way to fight them: Shotgunners top Snipers, due to that shotgunners are fast and will be harder to snipe than anyone other gunner. They also can usually one-hit-kill a sniper due to their high damage and the sniper's low health. Snipers top Minigunners, due to the snipers can easily snipe slow targets, minigunners being the slowest of any gunner. They can usally kill a minigunner in one fully charged shot, if not two. Minigunners top Riflers, due to that the minigunner has high health and regen, even though the rifler will give him a battering, the minigunner will at most times win the damage war, leaving the minigunner at low heath but defeated the rifler. Riflers top Shotgunners, due to even though a sniper can get lucky and headshot a shotgunner, a rifler has good aim and a bigger clip, meaning that the rifler can rapidly shoot the shotgunner without reloading every shot, while being out of the range of the shotgunner. Shotgunners are good for sneaking up on people and hiding behind walls to ambush anyone. They can usally kill most characters in a couple good hits. They are the offesive damage maker but need protection from paintballs. Minigunners are good for soaking up hits and protecting other team mates. They also do massive DPS if close to the target. They can be a good defense and offense, but need to hide from snipers. Snipers are good for taking out a single target. They need to hide at all times, because they have low health and speed. They are a great defense and a couple of them can easily mow down the opposing team from far away. Riflers are good for long-range rapid firing. They can be behind the shotgunners taking out incoming enemies that do DPS such as enemy shotgunners. A couple of them firing at a single target can kill him in a matter of seconds making them more devastating than a point-blank minigunner, while being safe from attacks. Well, thanks for looking at my stats and I hope you like it. Bye :D Category:Blog posts